


[Podfic] A Beginner's Guide To Vulcan Sexual Practice, By Captain James T. Kirk

by dodificus



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is tradition," Spock says blandly. "Surely you would not ask me to abandon Vulcan tradition." "Uh," Jim replies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Beginner's Guide To Vulcan Sexual Practice, By Captain James T. Kirk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Beginner's Guide to Vulcan Sexual Practice, by Captain James T. Kirk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259239) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Length:** 33:34

 **File Size:** 36.3 MB (mp3)| 15.5 (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/727gcjipgwwckjj/STR-A%20Beginner%27s%20Guide%20To%20Vulcan%20Sexual%20Practice%20%20by%20thingswithwings-dodificus.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104218.zip)| [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201111201.zip)

 

Podbook by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally Posted April 25th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/284814.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
